


Dick Fantastique

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, Love, M/M, Symphonie Fantastique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A view into Spock's drugged out mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams, Passions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first he thinks of the uneasy and nervous condition of his mind, of somber longings, of depression and joyous elation without any recognizable cause, which he experienced before the Beloved One had appeared to him. The he remembers the ardent love with which he suddenly inspired him; he thinks of his almost insane anxiety of mind, of his raging jealousy, of his reawakening love, of his religious consolation.

Life is terrible. I mean, I have been out here in space for long and for what? I don't have anything to show for it other than a few meaningless medals. My father doesn't approve of my choices and I haven't had contact with my mother in so long. I am an embarrassment. A complete Vulcan screw up. Oh how I wish someone would show me the love I desire. Someone like Kirk. Oh, Kirk, that wonderful captain. So strong and bottylicious. I wish that he would realize how much I love him. I wish he wouldn't bring all of this men and women back to his quarters for just a night. I really hope he would never do that to me. I love him and I want to be loved. I do not want to be some kind of one night stand. Kirk, my love, I want you...


	2. A Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a ballroom, amidst the confusion of a brilliant festival, he finds the Beloved One again.

So many people that I do not care about. None of them do anything for me. I want Kirk. I need Kirk. I cannot be complete without this man in my life. How I long for him to hold me and dance the night away with me. Who is that? Is it Kirk? No, never. I will never ever see him here. He is probably off slutting it up in his quarters. Wait! There he is! He is by himself too. A shame. Oh how I wish I were not a pussy and would just ask him out...


	3. Scene in the Meadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a summer evening. He is in the country, musing, when he hears two shepherd lads who play, in alteration, the "ranz des vaches". This pastoral duet, the quiet scene, the soft whisperings of the trees stirred by the zephyr wind, some prospects of hope recently made known to him, all these sensations unite to impart a long unknown repose to his heart to lend a smiling color to his imagination. And then he appears once more. His heart stops beating, painful forebodings fill his soul. "Should he prove false to him!" One of the shepherds resumes the melody, but the other answers him no more. . .Sunset. . .distant rolling of thunder. . .loneliness. . .silence. . .

It is lovely out here. So peaceful and free from my starfleet duties. It is tough having to deal with a stressful job and maintain an emotionless appearance. Finally alone at last to be able to enjoy this meadow without being seen. If only Kirk were here to share the moment. I wouldn't mind a bit to just pour out my emotions to him. Have a wonderful picnic on the grass. There he is! Oh, how I wish he would come over here. How I wish he knew. If only he knew...


	4. March to the Scaffold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He dreams that he murdered his Beloved, that he has been condemned to death and is being led to execution. A march that is alternately somber and wild, brilliant and solemn, accompanies the procession. . . The tumultuous outbursts are followed without modulation by measured steps. At last the fixed idea returns, for a moment a last thought of love is revived-which is cut short by the death blow.

I didn't mean to! Honest! This is a mistake! I would never kill him, never! The evidence is irrefutable. I must accept my fate. Such a long walk to the gallows. Left with only my regrets and the last thoughts of my sweet love. The booty wiggling as he walked and all of the nice things he did for me. I belong dead for killing such a soul. Somebody like me doesn't deserve to live...


	5. Dream of a Witches Sabbath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He dreams that he is present at a witches' revel, surrounded by horrible spirits, amidst sorcerers and monsters in many fearful forms, who have come together for his funeral. Strange sounds, groans, shrill laughter, distant yells, which other cries seem to answer. The Beloved melody is heard again, but it has lost its shy and noble character; it has become a vulgar, trivial, grotesque dance tune. He it is who comes to attend the witches' meeting. Riotous howls and shouts greet his arrival. . . He joins the infernal orgy. . .bells toll for the dead. . .a burlesque parody of the Dies irae. . . the Withces' round dance. . .The dance and the Dies irae are heard together.

Where am I? Kirk! Your face is all screwed up! And McCoy? The whole crew! What are you doing here? None of you belong in Hell. Wait. What are you whipping your dicks out f- Oh! An Orgy! Yay! With my lover at last!

Spock joined in with the orgy and they orgied until the end of time.


End file.
